Getting a haircut used to be a social occasion as well as a necessity in presenting a groomed appearance. With the rapidly escalating cost of haircuts and the demise of the neighborhood barber shop as a social hangout, getting a haircut has become an expensive necessity. With longer, less rigidly defined hairstyles of today, more and more women, and especially men, are cutting their own and/or their family's hair both for convenience and economy.
Cutting one's own hair has previously been a virtual impossibility to accomplish with any reasonable degree of satisfactory results. Much of the head is out of sight of a single mirror and, with a pair of mirrors, back and front, the disorientation of trying to make a particular length of cut to a particular portion of hair, while observing through the multiple reversing mechanism of two mirrors, is of such a degree of difficulty as to cause virtually anyone trying the maneuver to give up or present the appearance of being barbered by an erratic lawn mower.
Several accessories have previously been made available to assist people in cutting their own or their family's hair with a reasonable expectation of success without extensive training. Electric hair clippers, for instance, may be equipped with various depths of combs and hair cutting gauges as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,522 to Gomme. None of the accessories presently available or known are sufficiently easy to use or flexible enough in adjustment or method of use to produce satisfactory results, especially in cutting one's own hair.